


I'm all four detention

by Dratter (Ragdoll_llodgaR)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Legilimency, M/M, Multi, Uncompleted, Veritaserum, not finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragdoll_llodgaR/pseuds/Dratter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was in for a surprise when he catches Snape and Lupin, he was in for a bigger surprise when Draco re-enacts it for Harry, and he was in for an even bigger surprise when Snape (somewhat) catches them in (after) the act. But nothing would of prepared Harry or Draco for what came next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm all four detention

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done a story with more than two "active" characters, and on top of that this will be OOC like REAAALLLYYY OOC. Snape is obviously very alive, and Harry and Draco are mentioned as 18 in the story, but feel free to imagine them younger or older (I personally originally thought of them as 16/17 but I understand that can be unnerving for some.)

A warm, wet pressure pressed against his jagged hip. His abdomen contracted involuntarily as the astonishingly long tongue dragged over it. Then the wonderful sensation was gone. Leaving nothing in its wake but the coldness of the room as it caressed the moist trail up his torso. 

Suddenly that mouth latched onto him, sucking, licking, biting, rolling his nipple between mouth, teeth, and tongue. Snapes eyes snapped open as the ecstasy rolled through his body, and his back arched a foot off the desk, the only thing keeping him from arching more into the solid form above him was his own hands that were clasped above his head, and spelled to the desk.

Once his eyes stopped failing him, by rolling back into his head due to the insistent stimulation, he looked down to see Lupin’s mouth still securely latched in place, and Lupin’s eyes smirking back at his. Once Snape’s eyes locked with his Lupin let go, then quickly moved his lips to his collarbone and bit down hard, drawing blood. 

“aughhh~” Snape moaned in a slightly higher pitched voice, his body wretched upward and his cock twitched. Suddenly his hips were slammed back down into the desk hard, only making Snape quiver head to toe. Lupin liked being rough- it appealed to his more predatory side, and Snape loved being bound, hit, thrown about, and his favorite- bit. 

“R-Remus! If you don’t stop mouthing at me like an animal, this will be over well before either of us want.” Snape panted.

Snape was on his back on Lupin’s desk, the papers that once laid organized on it were on the ground along with Snape's robes. The potions professor was left in only his slacks, which were undone, and clinging low on his hips, nearly down his thighs, his boxers the only thing keeping his leaking member from springing free, and his button up shirt was button-less due to Lupins eagerness, the buttons were askew throughout the room. Lupin was fully dressed, reveling in the power he felt over the most feared teacher at Hogwarts, some of his most favorite things consisted of torturing the dark haired man, one time he spent an hour straight getting Snape off while only touching above the torso. 

Snape saw the other man’s eyes darken with lust at his words, and Snape couldn’t stand it, he lunged his head forward, covering the other man’s lips hungrily, his head was pushed back, knocking against the desk as Lupin dominated the kiss, Snape bit at the other man’s lip, pulling it tight away from him before releasing it only to be praised with his own bottom lip being sucked into Lupins. Lupin opened his mouth enough to allow Snape access. 

“Shirt. Off.” Breathed Snape as they parted to breath, and in a flurry of fabric Lupin was, too, shirtless and pressing flesh to flesh. Chest to chest. Lupin growled as everything ignited within him. He pressed his clothed erection against Snape's.  
Each time Lupin ground himself into Snape little noises were emitted. Gasps and growl like noises along with deep voiced moans fell from Lupin, while the friction brought on a endless bout of Snape begging in a rushed raspy voice as he was getting close.  
Suddenly the door swung open.

 

Ron and Harry were rushing down the corridor hurriedly, bouncing with excitement. In the middle of the Gryffindor's Thursday Quidditch team practice the Slytherin team strutted out into the middle of the field. Wood, followed by the rest of the team, landed feet in front of the group of snakes, then stomped towards the fellow captain of the opposing team. Harry marched up to his arch enemy of three years.

“Come on, Potter, scared of a little competition?”

“You’re the one to talk! You couldn’t catch a snitch if it landed in your hand!” Snapped Harry rearing forward to stand just inches from Malfoy.

“So, Potter, what’s the problem then? Worried you’ll lose?”

Harry turned around and marched up to Wood who was still fighting with the Slytherin captain.

“It appears the Slytherin have forgotten the taste of failure, shall we acquaint them?” Wood said with bite in his voice. 

“I was just about to suggest the same.” Harry couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face.

Twenty three minutes later the Gryffindor team was roaring with victory, slapping Harry on the back, then picking up Katie and carrying her off the field cheering. Gryffindor was neck to neck throughout the game, each time Gryffindor scored, Slytherin did, and vice versa. Luckily Katie single handedly scored 4 more times, in a row, then Harry caught the snitch.

“OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE WE ONE!” Bellowed Ron as he ran up to Harry nearly tackling him into a hug.

“Ron! let Harry go, you're making him blush!” Hermione said teasingly, and was right behind Ron. Harry wasn’t blushing, but he was now.

“I was not!” Harry said blushing, then he laughed at Hermione and Ron’s raised brows, “Well not until you said I would, I wouldn’t blush from hugging Ron!” He said laughing.

“Oh thanks” Ron said sarcastically.

“Ron, you know what Harry means, you just aren't physically attractive to Har-”

“OKAY END OF CONVERSATION!” Harry said. “Ron you are a brother. And Hermione, I swear to Merlin if you bring up my sexuality one more time imma stop telling you guys things.” 

Two weeks ago Hermione had found out Harry liked guys and girls. She suspected it since first year when he blushed during one of his Quidditch practice when Wood gave him a compliment. Then with the avoiding the locker room and avoiding the common showers. She wasn’t 100% sure until she was in the library with him sitting on the ground by the creature books in the back. A couple Ravenclaw boys walked pass, two of them she recognised from their Quidditch team. They had to be a year or two older, and even she couldn't help looking. She leaned forward to keep her eyes on them as they walked pass, shamelessly watching their hips and shoulders. That's when she realised she wasn’t the only one leaning forward to watch, but  
Harry was doing the same with a small smirk on his lips.

“Harry James Potter!” She whispered knowingly. He instantly blushed and whipped his head back to look at her with guilty eyes. “I knew it!” She whispered happily. 

“kn-new what?!” He whispered back worriedly his eyes getting wider.

“That you were bent!”

“NO I'M NOT!” He said a little louder than necessary. After like 5 min. of him blushing profusely he ran to his dormitories crying. Once Hermione was able to get him to talk and explain to him that it's not bad, and accepted in the wizarding community. His aunt and uncle had been obviously mean about wizards once Harry knew of his powers, but his whole life they spoke ill of gays. 

Now Hermione was doing as much as she could to get him use to the idea, he only thought she was teasing him, but she wanted him to be comfortable with himself. They walked towards the castle and away from the Quidditch Pitch. 

“Well I’m going to go study” she announced over Harry and Ron who were still talking excitedly.

“I'm going to go tell Professor Lupin about the game!” Harry said. Ron looked lost for a second then slapped his forehead cursing.

“I was supposed to find Fred and-” He checked the time, “bloody hell, gotta go!” and like that Harry was alone and heading up to Lupin’s Office. He had no idea of the white blonde slytherin who had been following the three, and now Harry, since the game ended. 

Harry rushed up the last corridor, down a small hallway, and swung open the last door on the right. His eyes immediately landed on Snape who was laying prone on the desk and moaning out, then he looked over to see Lupin mouthing at the opposite side of his neck. Snape’s eyes widened and landed on Harry who stood frozen in the doorway. Lupin noticed Snape go rigid, and instinctively sniffed the air, to realize Harry was in the room. Lupin's head whipped around and met with Harry's. He quickly hopped from the desk and quickly put his shirt on.

“REMUS, unbind me at once!” Snape's voice shook from the fact he was so close, and now the last person he’d want to see him like this is watching.

Remus snapped his fingers and Snape sat up and started to button his pants, drawing Harry’s attention to his visible arousal, then Harry looked over to see Lupin in a similar state. Harry felt a pulse of arousal, which woke him from his shocked state, and had him turning around and slowly walking out of the room, closing the door. He rushed down the hallway, and ignored the Lupins yell of ‘Potter’. He looked behind himself to see the door open then rushed away to his common room ignoring the ache between his legs.

All Draco saw when he peaked around the last corner was Harry swing open the door happily, then the smile disappear instantly replaced by a stunned look. Harry stood transfixed on something then Draco heard a voice that sounded like his godfather, but he couldn’t quite understand the words. Harry twirled around and closed the door, stood there for a second, He heard Lupin yell ‘Potter’, then rushed down the corridor towards Draco. He slid into the wall and stood still praying not to be found, and saw Harry walk past him. He had his eyes glued to the floor and a deep blush, and a bulge in his pants. Draco felt a pang of arousal at the sight, but then questions flooded his mind. What had He seen? Why did it have… that effect…? 

The next day Harry missed DADA which surprised everyone because it was his favorite, when Lupin got to Harrys name for attendance he hesitated, blushed slightly, then called his name. Then he missed potions, and Snape didn't even say a thing about Potters absence, just ignored the fact he missed all together. Harry went back to classes the next day, but strangely stayed quiet in those hours, Lupin asked Harry to stay after nearly daily and Harry had said no leaving the class speechless, and in Potions Snape did the same, and said little to nothing to him, not even his normal snarky comments, when Potter messed up a potion Snape told him he wouldn’t have to redo it if he could figure out what he did wrong.

“No fair!” Neville said. “I have to come in and work with you on mine!” Draco looked up from his work to watch what would happen. Each day made him more and more curious as to what Potter saw.

Harry shot Neville a dirty look along with Snape, making Neville recoil. Draco decided he needed to figure out what happened so he made a last minute mistake that he knew would catch the attention of Snape, and hopefully he will see it as an out for spending time alone with Harry,  
and hopefully will make him ask Draco to join. The potion puffed a pink cloud making three people cough, and Snape look up.

“Very well, Neville you're correct. Potter, my chambers after dinner,” Neville blushed at the compliment, then Snape turned to Draco. “and it appears you’ll have a little help.” Harry looked up making eye contact with Draco who only smiled and winked, Harry turned pink and whipped his head forward. ‘why did I just do that? why would I wink at Har-er-Potter?’ 

 

 

That night Draco walked up to find Harry standing outside the door. 

“The Great Harry Potter can't open a door?” Harry scowled, but Draco decided to run with it, “Or have you had a bad experience with entering a Professor's office?” Draco kept his face neutral so he could play it off as a lucky guess. Harry turned dark red, then turned around and opened the door to enter.

The first 15 min. was filled with silence and awkward glances were Harry looked at Snape, then just looked away as Snape looked at Harry. They mixed their potions in silence then Harry shifted awkwardly next to Draco.

“Um… Malfoy?” He whispered awkwardly.

“Yes, Potter?” 

“Counter clockwise for 13 then clockwise 11?” Draco looked up a little shocked he was actually asking for help.

“Yes, that's correct.” 

“Thanks.”

Snape stood up and gathered a stack of papers.

“I’ll be in my office right there, when you’ve completed your potions set them on my desk and eh… Potter can I speak to you in my-”

“No.” Harry said quickly interrupting him.

“Excuse me? Don't speak to-”

“Can’t you guys just leave me alone? Bloody Hell! What? do you think, perhaps, I don’t want to talk about it just as bad as you wish I hadn’t walked in?!” Harry snapped, yelling to a stunned Snape. Draco stood stunned. No one has ever, not even himself, yell at Snape. 

“DO NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME! I would appreciate if we could talk in my office!”

“Are you worried your star pupil will figure out you like to be bound to-” suddenly Snape shot a silencing charm on Harry, stopping the words from being heard. 

“DETENTION OVER, HARRY ME AND LUPIN WILL SEE YOU TOMORROW AFTER DINNER OR ELSE YOU WILL BE EXPELLED FOR YOU BEHAVIOR, NOW YOU AND DRACO ARE TO LEAVE TO YOUR DORMITORIES IMMEDIATELY!” He banished the spell, and left the room in a flurry. Draco still couldn't speak and Harry stood up and started to put his stuff away. Draco startled into reality when Harry headed for the door.

Draco followed after, then pushed Harry into the closest classroom, locking and standing in front of the door. He didn’t feel like dancing around anymore he wanted to know.

“What are you doing Malfoy?” He snapped still upset.

“I want to know what you saw in Lupin's office the other day.” Draco said raising an eyebrow in challenge. Harry went white.

“Not going to happen, if i'm not talking about it with them, then why would you even think i'd tell you!”

“Because you're not leaving until you do.” Harry reached for his wand, but Draco quickly disarmed him.

“So what doesn’t Snape want his ‘star pupil’ to find out? He likes to be bound to what?” Draco stepped forward warning, and Harry turned beat red.

“Draco I really can't say, please, please don't make me.” Draco’s mouth dropped open not only due to his first name, or the beginning, but Harry’s eyes were pleading as well.

“Harry, I won't say anything just, I need to know” Draco said stepping forward again. only for Harry to step back.

“No.”

“Fine then I’ll just have to go tell Lupin that when you left his office the other day you were sporting a woody.” Draco knew that was cold and unfair, but he had to know.

“I WAS NOT”

“Trust me, Potter, I could tell you enjoyed what ever you saw. so WHAT DID YOU SEE?”

“FINE!” Harry yelled then looked around and blushed deep before stepping forward to talk quieter. “Snape was… bound to Lupin's desk.” Draco tilted his head a little confused.

“Why was he bo-”

“Draco! He was bound to Lupin's desk.”

“Oh.. OHHHH.” Draco blushed.

“Draco are you blushing?” 

“Of course I am you idiot. So that explains your hard on.” Draco whispered the last part while making eye contact with Harry. “Because you're a poof.” He smirked

“Am not.”

“I saw you pitching a tent after, did you like what you saw? come on Potter-” Draco leaned into the nervous body until his lips were grazing the Saviours ear only to continue in a quiet breathy tone “Tell me what made you excited… tell me what you saw…” Draco rolled his hips into Harry and watched in delight as the dark haired man threw his head back with a throaty groan.

Harry couldn’t control his actions, all he wanted was Draco, and his body would do anything to have him. So the words fell from his lips without his say so.

“Professor Snape was bound by a sticking charm to his hands, held above his head. His shirt was ripped open, and pants pulled down around his legs as Professor Lu- aghhh!” Draco latched onto Harry's neck, listening to Harry talk about their Professors was arousing in so many ways. “as Professor Lupin sat on top of him, rolling his hips against Snape's, he was s-sucking his neck, god Snape was begging and arching and AHHH!” Draco dropped Harry’s pants and dropped down in front of him, waiting for green eyes to meet grey. 

He licked at the pre-cum experimentally, moaning as the bitter sweet liquid coated his tongue, he could feel Harry's prick twitch with interest as his tongue prodded at the slit. Harry was making little noises above as Draco licked and kissed the length. Suddenly Harry’s hand tangled in the blondes hair and tugged him up to kiss him roughly, a moan escaped Harry as he tasted himself in Draco, Harry backed up, pulling Draco with him until Harry felt a desk pushing into him. He hopped onto the desk and watched as Draco wiggled out of the rest of his clothes, Harry following, and when both boys were naked Draco fit himself in between Harry’s legs.

“Gods Draco, I need you, please, need to feel you in me.” Harry panted as he rutted against the blondes stomach. Draco felt a thrum of arousal shoot through him at Harry’s words. 

“Want me to fuck you into the desk like the Professors? I’ll bind your hands and suck on you until you can’t speak coherently, then I’ll fuck you with my fingers until your nice and loose and wet for my cock, is that what you want Harry?” Harry moaned as he heard Draco's husky voice say his name. 

“YES, GODS YES!” He nearly screamed, arching into Draco who had laid him back on the desk, and was now sitting on him. Draco leaned forward to whisper into the painting boys mouth. 

“I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll feel me in you while sitting in class. What would the professors say if they knew you got fucked nice and hard, just like Snape? They will watch as you wiggle in your desk just to feel the stretch I left. They’ll know what you did.” Harry’s eyes rolled back in his head as he got scary close, but he willed himself to hold on. He felt as Draco spelled his hands to the desk and spread his legs to accommodate the Slytherin. 

Draco sucked, bit, and licked Harry everywhere, memorizing every scar on his body, every mark left by others was covered with Draco’s as he sucked them deep purple, Harry could barely feel as Draco slipped finger after finger into his entrance, he didn’t notice until four fingers pressed onto his prostate making him yelp, then yell in ecstasy as Draco hit it again.

Draco could barely keep himself from coming while working up Harry, Harry who was very verbal, and really sensitive, and Draco loved every second of it. Draco had never met someone who cooed and moaned and growled so often. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, HARDER! gods harder please!” Harry pleaded as he got closer.

Draco started to feel the heat build up low in his abdomen, and knew it wasn’t long until he was spilling into Harry, so he wrapped his hand around the leaking member in front of him as he pushed into Harry harder and harder. With the strangled cry of Draco’s name Harry arched his back off the desk and came all over himself and Draco, at the sight before him and the clenching of the heat that surrounded him he came, filling Harry with his hot seed. Harry moaned at the feeling of the wetness in him, and dripping from his arse. 

Draco flopped onto the desk, sprawled on Harry who was breathing heavily along with him.

“That was brilliant.” Harry's face broke into a grin as he stared at the ceiling. Draco couldn’t help the dopey grin that overtook his face as he looked over to Harry.

“Well, Malfoys are the very definition of perfection, no less would be acceptable.” He paused before adding, “and that was way better than i'd imagined.” 

“Imagined?” Harry’s voice sounded quiet and hopeful.

“Oh constantly. Only the best become wanking material, and The Savior of the Wizarding World is some damn fine material.” Draco grazed his fingers up Harry's form as he said those words, and Harry lifted into it.

“I’ve thought of you too.” Harry mumbled.

“Of course you have.” Draco said cheekily, causing Harry to hit him. They both stood up and cleaned each other with some cleaning spells, and got dressed. They came together for another teeth crashing kiss before they pulled apart for air.

“This will definitely be happening again.” Draco said as Harry quipped,

“This should've happened ages ago.” Harry said along with Draco. They both laughed and separated heading to their respective chambers. 

 

 

Harry sat in Potions the next day, Draco sat a couple sets away and a row up from Harry. Harry looked up at Draco and met grey smirking eyes. Harry blushed and rolled his hips, biting his lip as he watched Draco shift ‘he probably has an awkward problem.’ Harry thought as he rolled his hips one last time, letting his lips part slightly as he did so and saw Draco shift more. 

Snape had been watching Harry all class, he wasn’t planning on it but as he saw Harry walking awkwardly to his desk and sit down slowly he became curious. What happened to “the-boy-who-lived?” he thought as he began lecturing. Snape noticed Draco and Harry had been turning to look at each other throughout class, and Snape kept noticing Harry rolling his hips, and Draco adjusting himself. ‘What is going on?’ Snape was nearly done with his lecture so he told students to gather ingredients and waited until everyone had began cutting their supplies before he ready himself to perform Legilimency on the Savior.

Harry had been too busy with his potion to properly block Snape, and it was to late by the time he had noticed. Snape felt the familiar magic sway through him as he looked and found the memory that had the two enemies acting so strange. 

Snape found himself in an nearly empty classroom, Snape looked around until he saw a very naked Draco Malfoy pressing into an equally naked Potter. Snape snapped out of his shock when he heard Harry begging.

“gods Draco, I need you, please, need to feel you in me.” Snape was still shocked, but the plain neediness of the all powerful Harry Potter had caught a certain organs attention.

“Want me to fuck you into the desk like the Professors? I’ll bind your hands and suck on you until you can’t speak coherently, then I’ll fuck you with my fingers until your nice and loose and wet for my cock, is that what you want Harry?” Snape froze when he heard Draco’s lust-filled voice talk about Snape and Lupins encounter, his cock definitely stirred as he heard Draco talk about what Harry saw, and the response only made him smirk.

“YES, GODS, YES!” 

“I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll feel me in you while sitting in class. What would the professors say if they knew you got fucked nice and hard, just like Snape? They will watch as you wiggle in your desk just to feel the stretch I left. They’ll know what you did.” Snape suddenly connected why Potter had been moving about, and why Draco had been uncomfortable, then Snape remembered his class! He excited the memory and came back to, just as a cauldron exploded. 

Snape walked up the aisle and stopped next to Harry, leaning down until his breath ghosted Harry's ear he whispered.

“See you at detention, Potter, Lupin and I will be waiting for you.” Snape dropped his voice, making it sound heavy and inwardly smirked as Harry’s eyes fluttered shut and he rolled his hips ever so slightly and let a small moan escape, just loud enough for Snape to hear. Harry’s eyes shot open as he realized his reaction to the teacher, and turned wide eyed at Snape who simply stood up and continued down the aisles with a knowing smirk.


End file.
